Tales of Futures Past
by whydoyouneedtoknow
Summary: Legendbreaker Patrick Black reviews and interprets the prophecies of the Dangerverse, adding his own commentary along the way. Spoilers for all mainline DV stories.
1. Living with Danger

(A/N: Disclaimer, disclaimer, if JKR wrote it, I didn't. Patrick Black, however, is mine... more or less!)

* * *

From the desk of Patrick Black, Legendbreaker, Chronicler, and all-around awesome guy

The Prophecies of Gertrude "Danger" Granger-Lupin, with interpretation (and the occasional interpolation from the compiler)

From _Living with Danger,_ Chapter 1:

Black to red and red to brown  
Shall truly bring the darkness down.

Harry and Ginny, and Ron and Hermione, will be able to defeat Voldemort if they stay true to one another. (So true, so true. I know you haven't seen it yet in the mainline, but it's coming, and it should be pretty sweet.)

Find the red and find the rat  
Whose cunning plot did catch no cat.

Wormtail is near something which has already been mentioned as red, namely, red-haired people, the Weasleys. (Why we couldn't have figured _this_ one out a lot sooner than we did... but I suppose we're only human after all.)

Trust thy heart and try the grim,  
And truth shall bring new life to him.

Remus should trust his instincts, which told him Sirius would never be a traitor (damn straight), and check the facts as would have been done at a trial (would've been nice). Once he's done this and acted on his findings, Aletha, whose name means "truth", will not only renew Sirius's life in terms of his happiness (holy God didn't she ever) but will also bear him a child (my very own personal Pearl).

The wolf that runs in brightest dark  
Of fear in danger strikes no spark,  
For she is maid of warrior soul,  
And by her touch his mind is whole.

Danger is not afraid of Remus when he transforms (which is still freaky as hell to watch), because when they make physical contact, her soul is able to mitigate the werewolf curse which affects him by forcing it over both of them, sapping its power to the point where it can no longer control him (which was excellent for our Moony, in all possible ways, and remains excellent for John White).

When they who saved the savior twine  
The freshest blood with founders' line,  
Then has the age of hope begun,  
And peace comes to the man who won.

Interpretation not yet known. (Not quite true, but I wouldn't want to spoil the ending for you...)

* * *

From _Living with Danger,_ Chapter 12:

Little things the world will change,  
Your lives and futures rearrange.  
There shall be children twice times two  
Before the storied year is through.

The Pack will have four cubs before the end of 1984. (The "storied year" being a reference to the novel of the same title, thus proving that our Chronicler is rather annoyingly well-read.)

The youngest comes before the last,  
Before the swine her like is cast.

Meghan arrived before Draco, and her name means "pearl". (Biblical reference. See note above re: annoyingly well-read Chronicler.)

The truth shall bear her unto day,  
The star will shine to light her way.

Aletha will give birth to Meghan, and Sirius will love her. (Never in doubt.)

Uneven will she match to brown,  
But never'll she leave the town.

Meghan's brown-haired romantic partner, whose name means "town", will be older than she is, but she will be faithful to him nonetheless. (That god-awful pun with "never'll"... drop the R out of it and you'll get it. Still, I suppose I haven't got any room to talk about puns on names...)

There shall be children twice times two  
Before the storied year is through.

See above. (Duh.)

Eyes of ashes, hair of sun,  
A heart with paces never run,

The Pack's last cub will have grey eyes, blond hair, and not yet have learned to love. (All very true. Didn't take him long to cotton on, though.)

Salvation, justice, vengeance are  
When flower gives the stars to star.

Narcissa giving Draco to Sirius will be Draco's salvation, justice on Lucius Malfoy for his intentions towards Harry, and the Pack's (and Cissy's) vengeance for Malfoy's intentions towards them all. (Talk about a triple threat! And all for no more work than we were already doing... well, maybe a bit more, but Fox was, and is, more than worth it. Not that I'd ever tell him so to his face.)

What warrior, earth, and pearl begin,  
The moon's grey beams will finally win.

Harry, Hermione, and Meghan will start to open Draco's heart, which will finally be captured by a grey-eyed girl whose name means "moon". (And whose name now _is_ Moon. Creativity points much, Phoebe?)

Little things the world will change,  
Your lives and futures rearrange.

(Our Chronicler really likes stating the obvious sometimes, doesn't she?)

* * *

From _Living with Danger,_ Chapter 18:

Fear no light; his haughty show  
Shall by a flower be brought low.

Lucius will show off how proud he is, but will be brought down by Narcissa. (With a vengeance. Very, very nicely done, Cissy.)

The flower truly speaks, O star,  
Though from your thoughts her words are far.

Sirius must believe Narcissa, even though he does not think she is telling the truth at first. (Well, come on, how much credence would you have been willing to put in that kind of conversion? Though I suppose, thinking about how I feel about the cubs, it does make sense.)

The truth and wolf, to play their part,  
Hold in their hands keys to the heart  
Which longs for that it does not feel,  
And needs but time and care to heal.

Aletha and Remus, the musicians of the family, will be able to start winning Draco's trust with music, and he will eventually learn to love and become one of the Pack. (See note above. There's a reason Nima fangirled all over our Fox the first time they met...)

* * *

From _Living with Danger,_ Chapter 20:

The flower plucks itself; it withers even now.

Narcissa has poisoned herself and will soon die. (Might've been nice to take her with us instead, but I don't know how well it would have worked. Maybe a thought to explore if we spot a tell trending in that direction, though... any Chroniclers out there willing to take on a challenge?)

* * *

From _Living with Danger,_ Chapter 28:

Once a friend, and once a foe,  
Your dwelling place has come to know,  
A third shall come, invade your Den,  
And you shall see it ne'er again.

McGonagall and Malfoy discovered the Den, but the Pack was able to return there afterwards. When a third person finds them out, they will not. (Trust old Grumpy to ruin everything. It's what he does best.)

Th'invader is well-known to all,  
Nor friend nor foe you would him call,  
And though the wolf defeat him may,  
Still cubs, adults, must all away.

The person who will make the Pack leave their Den is someone they know, but are ambivalent about (putting it far more sweetly than I would have), and even if Remus defeats him (which he did—nicely done, sir), the Pack must go for their own safety.

Be answer to a lady's prayer,  
The new world seek, feel no despair,  
For only half a year shall fly  
Ere you this isle again draw nigh.

The Pack should go to America to visit Aletha's Aunt Amy, who has asked them repeatedly to do so, and spend six months there before returning to England. (Which was a lot of fun, if a bit hectic. International travel with four small children... only recommended in dire emergencies. Trust me on this.)

A new Den make, in village small,  
New names and faces give you all,

After adopting new identities, the Pack should settle in a small village. (Did I really need to put that? Ah well, better be consistent. If occasionally repetitive.)

Uphold the lonely one and find  
A friend and helper, sharp of mind.

The cubs should befriend Ron Weasley, who is isolated because of his position in his family, and who will help them in their future endeavors. (Saved their lives a few times, he has... goes both ways, of course.)

The odd one of that family, too,  
And moon-called friend join unto you,

They should also befriend Ginny, the only Weasley girl, and her friend Luna. (I don't believe they knew each other in the ridge, but it seems a bit odd that they're both female, magical, the same age, live that close to one another, and wouldn't have made friends. Still, I suppose that's why tells exist, isn't it?)

And thus the pack begins to meet  
Which one day shall the dark defeat.

By befriending Ron, Ginny, and Luna, the cubs have begun to assemble the Pride, which will be necessary to defeat Voldemort. (Yeah, that was never a one-man job. Or a one-anything job, really. Slippery snake-faced bastard...)

* * *

From _Living with Danger,_ Chapter 38:

The time of testing comes apace;  
A time when every wolf must face  
The greatest fear or dread he knows,  
And pay a debt to one she owes.

On this day, all the Pack-members must face their greatest fears, and Danger must settle her debt to the Founders. (And if we're talking about sneaky... but it had to be done, or she and that werewolf of hers probably never would have sorted themselves out, mind-link or not.)

The only born cub must away  
To first friend's home without delay,

Meghan should go to the Weasleys' immediately. (That's my Pearl, holding her head high, no matter what!)

The warrior will the others free  
With change and help—still, they must flee.

Danger will alter the other cubs' forms to help them do their work, but they must also run away. (Headed the same place as Pearl, but they didn't know that yet.)

But first that magic must be done  
Which takes the eight and makes them one—

The making of the Pack-pendants. (Useful little things.)

Take that which circles blood and flesh,  
Yet has no bottom.

The wedding rings of the Pack-parents, and the rings the cubs wear around their necks. (Actually a reference to an ancient riddle. See above re: far too well-read Chronicler.)

Make it mesh  
With blood from each, and then recite  
The oath the warrior knows to write,  
Which long ago was sworn by they  
Whose hearts beat true in you today;

After giving of their blood to add to the rings, the Pack must swear the Founders' Oath, as written down by Danger, since they are the spiritual descendants of the Founders. (We sure try, at any rate.)

The singing of the fire's bird  
Shall help remind her what she heard.

Danger will be reminded of the Oath, and her instructions, by Fawkes's phoenix song. (Phoenixes... what the hell can't they do?)

The testing time does quickly near;  
It lies in you to conquer fear,  
O lion-hearted wolf; so call  
The wanderer home to save you all.

Remus must call Danger home so that he, as an untamed werewolf, will not maul the rest of the adults of the Pack. (Getting him put in with us was quite possibly the stupidest thing I've ever done. Its only redeeming quality is the fact that it worked.)

The eagle-hearted truth must give  
The star the sound that helped him live,

Aletha must sing to Sirius, as she played to him long ago to bring him safely to shore. (Saved my sanity, she did. What there is of it.)

And royal stars will trust in him.  
So life, not death, will bring this Grim.

Andromeda will trust Sirius, and he will bring life to the Pack. (See above re: stupidity and redeeming qualities. Thank God Danger was right, is all I can say!)

If then this night you can endure,  
Upon the morrow is it sure  
That hiding shall be done for aye,  
And only one have cause to cry.

If the Pack can survive their night of trials, their hiding will be over forever, and only one person will be unhappy about the way things turn out. (That being Wormtail. Got about what he deserved all around, I think...)

* * *

Also from _Living with Danger,_ Chapter 38:

Love that binds you, sisters, brothers,  
Help you understand the others.

The Pack's cubs, and later those who are bound with them by the Oath, will be able to understand one another's silent speech. (Handy little trick, no?)

Seek the one whose cry you hear,  
For where she is, your prey is near.

The older cubs must find Meghan, whom they will hear crying over their link, to find Wormtail. (Suppose that really should fall under the whole telling-us-twice ban, but I'm just as glad it didn't!)

Pack of seven, Pack-friends two,  
Shall bring him unto justice true.

McGonagall and Hagrid will help the new Pack (minus Neville, but he was on his way) bring Wormtail to justice. (_So_ very satisfying.)

And for to help you in this chase,  
I give you each a hunter's face...

Danger will turn the cubs into animals, so that they can see Wormtail in his Animagus form. (And, incidentally, get them all excited to do Animagus themselves... which definitely changed the course of all our futures! Thanks a lot, sister mine... which is only about half-sarcastic...)

* * *

From _Living with Danger,_ Chapter 50:

O warrior woman, tell the maid  
Of fiery hair that if she wade  
In tears so deep for all to see,  
An alpha she will never be.

Danger must tell Ginny that if she keeps crying all the time, Harry won't like her, and she will never become the alpha of the Pride. (That's my Henry. Boy of sense. Weepy ladies are usually big trouble... that one ridge our Chronicler's working on finishing up being the exception to the rule, of course!)

His warty friend returned by Black,  
The might-have-been completes the Pack,

Neville, who might have been the child named by the prophecy which ended up with Harry being marked, becomes the eighth of the "cubs' Pack", later called the Pride, when Meghan gives him back Trevor the toad. (I swear I have the only son-in-law in the universe whose how-we-met story starts "Well, I was just looking for my toad...")

And future dangers they will dare  
Perhaps without their Danger there...

The cubs may soon be getting into trouble without the adults along for the ride. (Good God didn't they ever. We usually made it there in time to mitigate the worst of it, though. And there we have the first story, finished... I'll get to the other ones as soon as I can, but a certain Chronicler of ours is keeping us hopping with this new ridge of hers, and we're also watching over our own little tell and its own spins... hope you're all still reading!)

* * *

(A/N: And I, of course, also hope so.

Each mainverse story will get its own chapter here, so _Living without Danger_ should be up fairly soon! And yes, Patrick is indeed telling you that there is a new Anne B. Walsh original in the works, and this time it is indeed based on the DV...)


	2. Living without Danger

From _Living without Danger_, Chapter 17:

This coming night, be wakeful all  
And ready for the silent call;

Do not sleep tonight, but be ready for your pendants to activate. (And why we didn't think to simply head for the castle immediately and inform the cubs that whatever they were planning on for tonight, no dice... see last chapter with regards to human fallibility.)

The moon speaks truly, warrior maid,  
So to her word heed must be paid.

Luna's words to Danger will be both true and important. (She said something along the lines of "You can have too much control", which meant Danger had to allow her wild magic to burn the hell out of a certain host of a certain evil wizard. Which I do wish I could have seen... oh wait, I can. Never mind.)

The pearl in this game plays no part,  
But praise deserves for willing heart,

Meghan must not accompany her parents, but should be praised for wanting to help. (There are times I can tell a certain person had a headstrong little girl of his own once upon a time.)

And honor is returners' due  
As much as they who see it through.

Whoever has to escort Hermione, Draco, and Ron safely out of the labyrinth rather than going to confront Voldemort and rescue Harry (myself and my lady, as it happened) should not feel cheated or try to argue about it. (I could be perturbed that Alex thought it was necessary to enshrine this little bit of advice in a prophecy, but what can I say? The man knows his honorary Heirs.)

So thread the maze with stealth and guile,  
The matriarch to reconcile,

Molly Weasley will befriend the Pack again once they get back from this little trip. (Nobody's ever tried to claim the lady's perfect, but she's definitely the kind of friend worth putting up with a few foibles for. Even if she does dole out the smackage rather freely.)

And once again play out the game  
With skill of song and wand and flame.

(Put simply: We are awesome.)

* * *

From _Living without Danger_, Chapter 22:

Unusually for the rhymed prophecies in the Dangerverse, this one was spoken by Luna Lovegood. (Probably because Danger wasn't around. Do I have to think of everything?)

Cat and dragon, phoenix bright,  
And raven, once redeemed from night,

McGonagall, Hagrid, Dumbledore, and Snape: the Pack-friends. (I think certain people are still under the impression I never figured out who that raven on the pendants stands for. Come on, really? I know I can be thick sometimes, but even I couldn't miss that forever. Though I'm not telling how long it actually did take me. You don't need that kind of ammunition.)

Twin and warrior, star and truth,  
Shall guard the Pride through days of youth.

Remus, Danger, Sirius, and Aletha: the Pack-parents. (Well hi there. How're you doing this fine day?)

Silver pearl and silent snow  
Shall help to make the darkness go,

Neville (for his form's fur), Meghan (for her name), Luna (for her flight), and Draco (for his form name) will play an important role in defeating Voldemort. (Um, yeah. Can't get into too much detail, for obvious reasons, but some of it about bowled me over when I found it out. It's not all what you're thinking, either... our Chronicler is a sneaky little Bastet, yes she is! Er... I mean... excuse me, I have to run away from an angry panther now.)

But black to red and red to brown  
Shall truly bring the darkness down.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione (by their hair colors) will be instrumental in defeating Voldemort. (Maybe not quite the way you're thinking, but definitely yes!)

* * *

From _Living without Danger_, Chapter 36:

O warrior woman, speak to she  
Whose name is stars and royalty,  
Of those whose minds and souls are caught  
In pain-made traps of bodies wrought.

Danger must speak to Andromeda (What _is_ it with my family and the celestial object names?) about the Longbottoms. (One of the nastier twists of the ridge, and thus of our series in general. And these are meant to be kids' books...)

Her thoughts are right, and good her goal,  
But she has not the answer whole.

Andromeda is on the right track, but cannot complete the cure by herself. (Because my little Pearl had to be a part of it. Honestly, it's a good thing that girl's got her Captain, or her head would be the size of our whole domain by now...)

The badger's son, his lady bright,  
Both wander now in endless night,  
And from that night they must be freed.

Frank and Alice Longbottom (incidentally, naming Frank as an Heir) must be restored. (Maybe not for any particular purpose, but how about because it's the right thing to do? And also because it helped a certain aforementioned son-in-law of mine grow up a whole lot sooner, and better, than he otherwise might have.)

The eagle's daughter help shall need;  
From badger's younger son, whose heart  
From hers shall ne'er be torn apart;

Meghan will need Neville's help in this effort. (Also reconfirming both of them as Heirs, and that they're in love. Which was honestly a bit scary, as young as they both were when it got started. Still, it only ever worked out as good stuff... mostly. I'm still not quite speaking to Danger for that bit after Christmas of Pearl's first year. "I personally see no problems with a little kissing" indeed! _I_ personally see quite a _lot_ of problems with a little kissing when it's _my_ daughter involved!)

And from the other lions young,  
The help of hand and voice and tongue.

The Pride will also need to help, with some form of oral magic. (Music, as it turned out. Good thing our cubs can all sing.)

And this I tell you now as well;  
The lion's son, with whom you dwell,  
Calls eagle's daughter "sister"; yet  
Their blood is nothing like.

The Heir of Gryffindor, who lives in the Pack's household, has a fraternal relationship with the Heir of Ravenclaw. (And please don't read too much into the way I phrased that. It's the literal meaning of the line, and remember, this is from the end of the older cubs' second year. We didn't find out about Wolf until midway through his fourth.)

But let  
That pass for now, it matters not.  
Your task must never be forgot;

Don't get distracted by questions of lineage, but focus on the important stuff. (One could wish a certain Dark Snarker had taken that advice.)

For Pack and Pride, to great renown,  
Must one day bring the darkness down.

(As I have already mentioned. We are awesome. And I think I'll take the other two completed stories in a big lump, so only three chapters for now. After that... well, who knows when the last chapter will be out, or what it'll say? Only our Chronicler. And me. But I'm not telling, and neither is she. See you next time!)

* * *

(A/N: I think Patrick said it all. Cheers, everybody. Currently final chapter up probably sometime tomorrow.)


	3. Dealing and Facing

(A/N: Since both _Dealing with Danger_ and _Facing Danger_ have only two prophecies in them, I thought I'd combine them. Here you go!)

* * *

From _Dealing with Danger_, Chapter 16:

As Alexander Slytherin broke the rules early in the elder cubs' third year, to warn the Pack-parents that they should retrieve their wayward child immediately, Danger received no rhyming prophecy for that year. Instead, Sibyll Trelawney delivered a prophecy to Ron Weasley. (If I got prophecies as depressing, and as intermittent, as Trelawney does, I'd probably drink too. Just sayin'.)

On the night of the willing return to the long-abandoned prison of youth, the impossible will happen, three times over...

The night Remus willingly goes back to the Shrieking Shack, three impossible things will happen: Harry breaking a Body-Bind from the inside, Draco and Hermione casting a combined Patronus, and Danger infecting Lucius Malfoy with lycanthropy despite not being a werewolf herself. (How'd you do? I know I had at least one of them wrong.)

...souls shall join against the darkness, the faithful three will ride again, and five shall spill their blood upon the ground...

Draco and Hermione will use their twin-bond to fight the dementors (does _anything_ our Fox's blood-dad tries ever come out like he's hoping it will?), the three Patronuses in play will have the forms of the faithful Marauders (oh yeah, stag, dog, and werewolf, kicking some arse just like old times), and five people will bleed: Draco and Hermione (again, the bond), Sirius (when a certain blond bastard who shall remain nameless _kicked me in the face_), Aletha (bitten by a rat), and Malfoy (bitten on the leg by a wolf... wish she hadn't in some ways, but it had more good repercussions than bad in the long run).

...revenge and mercy wreak havoc alike, as an ancient lie becomes truth...

Danger's revenge on Malfoy turns him into a werewolf, which exposes Remus's condition and leads to his losing his position as Defense professor as well as Hermione's custody suit, and Harry's mercy towards Wormtail will lead to Voldemort's resurrection (oh yeah, definitely some twenty-twenty hindsight going here, not that the ridge was much better) as Draco and Hermione, who pretended to be twins while the Pack lived in hiding in Devon, now actually are twins (which ranges from cute as the dickens to spooky as hell in practice).

...on that night the impossible shall come to pass...

(But that's practically our job at this point. Impossible deeds, done to order. Improbable flourishes extra.)

* * *

From _Dealing with Danger_, Chapter 36:

When cup is touched, the respite ends,  
And lies make enemies of friends.

"Cup" in this context does not, as Remus believed, refer to the Goblet of Fire but to the Triwizard Cup, which will Portkey Harry into the infamous graveyard scene, resume the war against Voldemort, and (mostly) end Viktor Krum's friendship with Hermione by revealing what he's been (usually unwillingly) up to.

The one who strikes without the moon  
Will try to change your purpose soon,

Fenrir Greyback will try to intimidate Remus into giving up his custody suit for Hermione. (Yeah, might've worked on the ridge version. Not gonna get my alpha with that stupid crap.)

And alphas tests must undergo,  
All whether willingly or no;

Harry and Remus both have tasks they must undertake, although they don't want to: Remus has to endure the publicity of Hermione's custody hearing, and Harry has to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. (That was what I think people refer to as a "difficult" year. But then, all our years are difficult in their own way. It's sort of the point of having a Pack, is to get you through the difficult times without your head exploding.)

While one his brother's namesake wars,  
The other schemes to open doors,  
And finds the speaking treasure hid  
Beneath the deepest sheltering lid.

While Harry is battling the dragon in the first task, Remus must get into the Defense teacher's office and discover the real Moody, hidden in his own trunk, to unmask the false Moody. (Our checkered pasts, my alpha's excellent nose, and my lady's potions expertise all doing us some good for once. Shame the ridge's Chronicler chickened out of the whole "you have to drink it every hour, on the hour" bit by book seven...)

But traitor fled and mystery solved,  
You must not think it all resolved;

Just because the false Moody is gone, don't get cocky. (Why don't we ever listen to these things? Why?)

Two more there are, who speak you fair  
But gladly'd harm you if they dare.

There are two people at Hogwarts who don't like the Pack, though they hide it. (We're sort of used to that by now, but this was a new level of not liking. Usually they stop at pranks or snide remarks.)

The one strikes while his rival sleeps,  
With magic foul within the deeps;

Krum, although technically Imperiused into doing so, didn't need much coaxing to wake Ron under the lake during the second task. (Has anyone really examined this particular plotline closely? Neenie was _fourteen_, people. Well, fifteen in the ridge, but _still_!)

The other fills the traitor's plan,  
And schemes his way to end the clan  
Whose dame he killed so long ago  
(Her husband died by one you know).

Karkaroff will finish what the false Moody started, and in the process attempt to kill Danger as he killed her mother, the same day Lucius Malfoy killed her father. (Sometimes justice is poetic. And sometimes karma's just a bitch.)

So save and heed the fiery knight,

Help, then pay attention to, Percy Weasley—he was entirely correct in stating that he'd been fired upon by Karkaroff and that he'd seen Barty Crouch, Senior, dead. (Once again with the _not listening_... I swear we bring half our trouble on ourselves.)

And all you do, do for the right;  
Though hero's plight you'll not forfend,  
You'll still go with him to the end.

The Pack and Pride cannot stop Harry from having to face his destiny, but they can help and accompany him along the way. (And we did, and we always will. Because that's just who we are.)

* * *

From _Facing Danger_, Chapter 6:

Seek black and white, for each holds part  
Of answer that will gladden heart;

Snape and Dumbledore both know something about how to keep Voldemort out of Harry's head without hurting him. (Always appreciated, gentlemen. Which term I use loosely in at least one case.)

The lion's son no harm shall take  
From that which gold and red shall make.

The Heir of Gryffindor (Heirs, once that bonding was finished) will not be permanently harmed by the blood-bond. (Yeah, I generally frown on my son and my Pack-brother getting hurt by things.)

The questioner unwelcomèd  
May soon depart to clear her head,  
But left alone, she will remain  
And undeservèd places gain.

Umbridge will leave sooner, and get less, if she is informed in clear and certain terms that she is not wanted. (Though I don't think any of us were expecting her to die. Not that we shed all that many tears for her. And just as a side note, fun little accent marks! Gotta love 'em!)

A flagging spirit must be fed;  
Sing, then, O twin, of royal red,  
And bring twofold rewards of glee  
And necessary foolery.

Draco must compose "Weasley is Our King" to help Ron regain his spirits during the Quidditch season and make everyone happy. (Really, Alex? This gets a whole quatrain to itself? Though I suppose he likes a good song as much as anybody.)

The winter days bring sorrows all:  
The once-endangered then shall fall;

Hagrid, who was once in great danger of his life from Death Eaters, will be killed during this winter. (That's one of the very few nights in my life that I'd honestly prefer to forget. It was just... yeah.)

The beast tries, as he said, to own,  
And half-succeeds—but not alone.

Fenrir Greyback will try to turn Hermione, along with her friends, and will partially succeed, but only because Hermione willingly takes the werewolf curse on herself to allow Meghan to heal Ginny of the lycanthropic disease. (One brave little niece I've got. But I knew that. And it came in handy down the line, figuring out stuff about werewolves and how they happen, and quite possibly how they could be made to un-happen... and if you care to see that as a hint, I can't stop you.)

Then flame shall rise to champion's hand,  
Alighting fires to cleanse the land,  
For death and pain shall bring to light  
The hidden, unacknowledged might.

The "power the Dark Lord knows not" will become more active in Harry following the deaths and pain suffered by the various people hurt in the resumption of the war. (It's always been there, but that really brought it out some, showed him how he could use it.)

He bows to fate, but not to yield;  
He'll use it to make fair the field.

Harry accepts his connection with Voldemort, and points out to Voldemort in no uncertain terms that this is not always a good thing. (One flattened evil wizard, coming up.)

And thus the path shall be begun  
Which leads unto The Man Who Won.

(I've always liked that title for my boy. So much more dignified than the original one they tagged him with. But I'm getting ahead of myself...)

* * *

From _Facing Danger_, Chapter 27:

When holly wand met wand of yew,  
The endless fight began anew;

When Harry and Voldemort dueled at the Department of Mysteries, the war, and its inherent battle between good and evil, officially started again. (It'd been going for about six months before that, but let's not bog down on details, shall we?)

A third there is, with cloak and stone—  
Who'd win must call them first his own.

The Deathly Hallows: the Elder Wand, the Invisibility Cloak, and the Resurrection Stone. (I still think it's unfair that we never knew when we were kids that my best friend's prize possession was actually so much cooler even than we thought it was.)

But they shall come, as shall those shells  
In which unhallowed spirit dwells;

The Hallows, and Voldemort's Horcruxes, will wait their turns. (Yeah, can't get ahead of ourselves. There's too much story yet to tell.)

Your task is now to other ways,  
To end a spell of ancient days.  
A curse once on your best-loved gift  
Should start your thoughts in proper drift,  
For why had hawk to take it on?  
What stopped the wolf in days agone?

The spell which determines blood status, as shown when Ron, rather than Harry, had to take on the curse from Draco's glass globe, must be ended. (Can you imagine the morons I sprang from, in full power and with something like that at their command? We'd be fu... er... there's a panther glaring at me, so I'll just say we'd be in a lot of trouble. Moving on.)

But ere your thoughts can reach their peak,  
The far-off Seeker must you seek.

Before the DA can fully work up their spell-breaking year, they'll need help from Viktor Krum. (Who never did figure out, as far as I know, exactly what Redwing did to his man parts.)

Do watch him, yet do not mistrust,  
For justice sometimes strikes unjust—

Krum never truly intended harm to Hermione, or to any of the girls, but was caught in something too big for him, and either the usual punishment for Death Eaters or Hermione's killing him would have been too harsh for his crimes. (Yeah, that's what _she_ says. I'd have liked to see a bit of blood, myself.)

As you shall know when winter's through,  
For sorrow is not done with you.

Hagrid will die, Maya Pritchard will be turned, and Brian Li and Hermione will be hurt in the course of this winter. (Along with various and sundry other bad things, but yeah, welcome to war, how long did you say you'd been here?)

Sleep not the year's first night of care;

Be aware of trouble on the first full moon of the year. (Finally, one we paid attention to!)

Of old safekeepings now beware;

The wards on the Den may not be safe. (And one we didn't. Argh.)

For much has changed, though some's the same,  
And naught's yet come of one old game.

A long time ago, Harry saw Death Eaters being sworn not to kill certain people or allow them to be killed, which was probably intended (probably, she says) to bypass the Pack-pendants' warning signal for danger of death, but nothing had happened along those lines yet. (Not that I really think we could have figured out what they were up to without a lot more information. That was impressively sneaky, and very nasty.)

Do what you must, wolf's darling kit,  
And shed no tears for doing it;

Hermione must kill Greyback, and not agonize too much over the doing. (Which, credit where it's due, she didn't. I have a feeling she's had a nightmare or ten on the subject, but only her dad and mum, and possibly that twin of hers, know for sure.)

Save tears for those who hold you dear  
And fall as seen by owlsight clear.

Hagrid, a Pack-friend, will die the night Hermione kills Greyback, which Luna already knew. (That girl knows loads of stuff. Now if she'd just share it every once in a while!)

So help the new-turned nymph be brave  
And save the one you've power to save,

The Pack, and their friends, must help Maya fight her werewolf curse (the nymph: see earlier comments re: well-read Chronicler) and save Ginny from the effects of lycanthropy (which shouldn't have been possible, but you don't turn my girls loose on things without expecting a few miracles here and there).

For lion's line continue must  
Ere elder serpent's fall to dust.

A new Heir of Gryffindor must exist before the line of Slytherin, specifically Matthias's descent, dies out. (And yes, I am permitted to inform you in this venue that this _does_ mean we will be seeing a living Heir of Alexander's somewhere in the Dangerverse. And no, it's not Amanda Smythe. Nice try, though, and she is involved in how it works out, just not the actual Heir. Guess if you like, but trust me, you are _not_ going to get it. I'm still not sure I get it, and I've watched it at least four times...

So, there we are. All the prophecies, lined up nice and neat for you. See anything you missed the first time through? Got any new ideas? Let me know, or our Chronicler. Just don't get on her bad side... panther claws really hurt. See you next time, and keep on reading! Oh yeah, and keep a weather eye out for those ridges we've been guiding... they should be pretty cool! We get mentioned a lot in one of them, and in the other one we actually get to show up a few times... see if you can spot us! Thanks for reading, and more of everything is coming up as fast as those little panther paws can type!)

* * *

(A/N: One of those originals is entitled _Homecoming_. It is a "traditional" magical-medieval fantasy, but with Anne B. Walsh twists, that is, families, music, and lots of snarky humor. It will probably be done before the other one, which is called _Dangerous Truths_.

Yes, to my older readers, this is indeed _that_ novel called _Dangerous Truths_. For anyone who hasn't been around the DV as long, way back around 2006-7, I was working on an urban fantasy novel called _Dangerous Truths_, based around the basic plotline of _Living with Danger_ but in an original world of my own. Unfortunately, life bogged down and _DT_ never quite coalesced. I think the extra, oh, five years of writing experience might help me get it to a more readable state... what do you think?

And yes, there will eventually be a fourth chapter of this, but I need to finish _Surpassing Danger_ first, now don't I? For now, just enjoy what there is of the DV... more is on the way!)


End file.
